Shadows- A Riren Vampire AU
by ArminArlertIsMyMaleWaifu
Summary: This is an I'm sorry story, I haven't been updating and probably won't. REALLY GOOD, I'M TOO TIRED TO MAKE A SUMMARY, SORRY.


Shadow

Chapter 1: The beginning of a beautiful relationship

**AN: SORRY I'VE BEEN LAZY. Here's an I'm sorry Ereri. Well- Riren... jejejeje ;o**

"Eren" Levi murmured softly into the keyhole. "Eren, wake up."

The hostage turned around in his bed, not afraid, anymore, of Levi. "Hm?" he muttered in reply, running his fingers through his velvety russet hair. Not afraid. He was in love with him.

"Eren, we need to go, now, the police are coming." He breathed nervously. "What did you say!?" Eren hissed, rolling out of bed and yanking on a pair of jeans. "Eren, you're aware I'm forced to hold you, but they aren't! They think I'm just another out of control vampire!"

_Vampire. _Eren rolled the word around in his brain. _I have extreme Stockholm syndrome for a VAMPIRE. _He unlocked the door as he buttoned up a shirt and Levi threw him a sweater. Eren scanned his face. "Just in case we get caught, you do know the story, right? You were drunk half the time…" Levi rolled his eyes in reply and motioned for Eren to get on his back. The nineteen year old blushed, hesitated, and then climbed on.

Levi, bitchy, explained that he was drunk, went for Eren, bit him, sobered from his blood, and apologized, but it was too late and Eren was Levi's. "YEAH, SURE, UH HUH, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Eren screamed, digging his nails into Levi's shoulders as they ran at lighting speed. Levi abruptly came to a stop and looked around. "Nice." He murmured at the sign. "We just went from Canada to California in only a few minutes!" Eren gasped.

"You can stop wrapping your legs around me." Levi muttered. If he had any blood (Excluding Eren's in his stomach) he would have blushed. "Nope" Eren sighed, scrunching his nose and his grip on Levi and smiling, burying his face into the vampire's shoulder. "I…" Levi began, a startled look on his face, then mock-groaned, grinning, and continued running, now at a car on a freeway's pace.

Levi stopped running. It was nearly dawn, he was starving and he and Eren needed shelter- and they were on a deserted highway. He looked down at spoken human, his sweet scent filling his nose- and the sweet smell of B positive. "Hn…" he whimpered, trying to control himself from sucking the boy dry.

**Author's note: Subliminal messages! Aren't they great?**

"Eren." He muttered. "Yes?" the teen replied, face still in Levi's shoulder. "Eren can you please get off me and cut your fingers on that sign?" Eren nodded, understanding, then got off and walked towards the sign. On seeing how rusty it was, he stopped. "Wait…

I have a better idea… I may get sepsis from THAT…" he began. He raised his hand to his mouth and bit down hard. "But not from that!" he smiled, twitching in pain. Levi's eyes widened and he nodded in gratitude, lifting up Eren's hand and licking the crimson from it. "Mm…" Eren squeaked awkwardly. It was starting to turn him on. He chewed on his lip, forcing himself to stay still and not be aroused, even pleasured.

He couldn't help it, though, when Levi began sucking on his fingers.

"This… is…" he tried, face red, but Levi couldn't hear him, only focused on the sweet scarlet liquid. "Mm! Damn, have you ever had an alcoholic drink in your life? This crud is GOOD!" he murmured, still holding and examining Eren's hand, now healed by vampire saliva. The creature wiped the bubbling red liquid off his mouth, admiring it.

"L-Levi, serious, listen." Levi looked up; Eren's usually tan face the color of a strawberry. "Huh?" he asked, concerned. Eren covered his face in embarrassment with one hand and pointed at the tent in his pants with the other.

"Oh really?" Levi mocked, raising an eyebrow at Eren's half-erection as he trembled in mortification. "C-can I go?" he murmured through his hand, not willing to face Levi, ignoring his mockery. "No shit, Sherlock." Levi coolly replied, shooing him to a bush.

Eren awkwardly touched himself as Levi took a cat nap. When he noticed the sky was turning a lighter blue, etching the horizon in beauty and into Eren's face, he panicked, jumping up and running across the rural road to Levi. He shook the elder's shoulder while tugging on his hand and pulling up his pants. "Levi! Wake up, wake up!" Levi's eyes cracked open. "Hn… what the fuck is it, you turd?" he snarled. "The sun is up!" Eren gasped, concern flooding his face, bright green eyes scanning Levi's face for worry. "Brat, chill, this isn't a movie, you idiot… I'm not gonna sparkle or die. It's just really annoying and I get sun burnt easily. I won't burst into flames unless I sit in it for days." He whined, rolling back over. Eren made the most pissed face you'll ever see, then-

He sat on Levi.

"GUAAH!" Levi screamed, and then began furiously cursing many times in French. "Hah, holy crap, Levi, where'd you learn French?" Eren giggled, laughing behind his hand. "I am French, you ass! Now get off me!" he screeched, shoving the boy into the dirt.

"Whoops!" Levi sarcastically laughed as he picked up an average re-flexed Eren upside down and ran to Monte Cito.

"N uh… Monte Cito… home… okay?" Eren weakly muttered, puking a bit. "That's what happens when little moron pet Human ticks off Vampire." He smiled, sun glinting off his fangs. He began scaling a building, bricks crumbling under his strength, Eren still in tow, the teen struggling and crying. "LEVI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE'LL DIE, OR WORSE, BE CAUGHT!" Levi smiled manically. "Not with me being a Shadow and you in my shadow. Now shut up." He muttered, and continued scaling the high end hotel. He stopped at the penthouse and sniffed the wall, felt the chipping bit of paint among a sea of perfection, listened into the thick cement walls. "Nice." He murmured as before, dropping Eren and opening a portal with black shadows erupting from it.

Eren fell for a moment, blue of morning and his life flashing in front of him, then a darker yet shadow hand grabbed him by the waist and lifted him to the window where Levi let him in. " What the fuck just happened to me, and the sky?!" he yanked in oxygen, pouring out carbon, his chest heaving still in a panic attack. "I'm very skilled." Levi explained quietly, suddenly trying to be calming.

"No… shit… Sherlock…" Eren breathed.

"Ah, speaking of that, something's been bothering me since that… happening. Aren't you hungry, and tired, going since evening?" Levi tilted his head as he yanked off his coat, true distress for the teen spread over his face. "Oh, well, yes…" Eren mumbled to him, shy, blushing. "But I didn't want to complain. I slept a bit on your shoulder, anyways." Levi tromped to the kitchen and pulled a soda and a cheese sandwich from the refrigerator.

"What…" Eren gawked, not understanding. "This place is mine. I live here. You didn't honestly think all I could afford was a crap-hole of a suburb house in _Vancouver?_" Eren trembled in timidity and feeling dense at Levi's words. "Well, yes- I mean, no- I mean… why the climb?" Eren asked, still in the dark. "Do you see a door? This place was specially crafted for me. I used to be in the Scouts with a few other paranormal friends. I was so good I could retire in a few years."

"Wait…" Eren's brain clicked in realization. "Levi… Re-vi... Rivai… Rivaille!? Rivaille Ackerman, Greatest vampire EVER?!" he blurted, and Levi laughed, suddenly showing off his ability to float. "Yeah, that's one of my names. Oh, and my friends may call me Heichou. You'll meet 'em later." Eren gawked again. "No, you can't be. Rivaille is made of pure shadows, a tall, demonic creature that wears pure red stains of his enemy's blood and blood tears, with glowing red eyes, three inch long fangs dripping with venom and…" Levi raised a hand. "Hold it, bucko. I can do that, but this…" he motioned to himself "Is LEVI. Besides, how can you hide as a human like this?" he melded into the precise beast Eren described, and Eren silently screamed in horror.

"See?" Rivaille growled- his voice enough to make Dracula piss himself. "Yes!" Eren whimpered. "Please, stop!" Rivaille smiled and black smoke, sparkling, filled the room. "Levi?" Eren coughed, feeling for him.

He grasped a breast instead.

"GAH!" He yelled, falling back and blushing. "Whoops." Levina sighed, hands clutched around her breasts, and then scanning herself over. She was a tall pin up girl with long, curled ebony black hair, skinny waist and tight clothes. She flicked her hair backwards, readjusting her trademark cravat (And Levi's). "Hope giant tits and hips don't stretch out my shirt…" she groaned, knowing they would. "Levi? Um, pardon me…Levina?" Eren frowned in shock. "What the _hell_ just happened?" Levina laughed. "Boo, I'm dead. If Hell was real I'd be there. Anyways, turning into your image of 'Rivaille' is HARD. It tires my physical form, my mentality, and my abilities." Just then she floated to the ground and swayed a bit, yawning. "See?" she murmured. "I think I need to lie do…" she collapsed, and Eren awkwardly got up and took a step towards her. He reached out his hands, bending to pick her up, then drew his hands back as if he were burned. His bright green eyes flitted around, back and forth, scanning the room as if it would tell him what to do. He nervously scooped her up, and the sudden touch melded her back into Levi. "Still enchanting..." he whispered, exploring the richly decorated penthouse for a bedroom to lie him down in.

Finally finding one, he set the worn vampire down, blankets fluffing around his silent body. After around thirty minutes of pacing and nibbling at his sandwich, not knowing quite what to do or his boundaries in the luxurious flat, he gave in. "For fucks sake!" he cried, whisper-screaming. "I can't take it!" he tugged up Levi's dark pants and peeked.

"What the actual fuck do you think you're doing?"

Eren's heart dropped. "I asked, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Levi growled.

"Look-ING?" Eren squeaked, not being able to move or lie.

"Why?"

"Is that nessecary?"

"EREN."

"Because-... I'm bi?" Eren gasped skittishly. Levi scanned his face, and Eren felt him peel back layer after layer of emotions and memories. He felt Levi's steely cold glare pricked his face and out oozed his greatest fears, including Levi himself- or more so, Rivaille.

**Author's note: Yeah, this print is smaller than my written paper and I'm trying to buy time to make it go down to the bottom of this page, because the next part is on the next page in my original. **

Levi's endless scan ended, landing his powerful achromatic eyes on Eren's emerald ones. Then, he did the oddest thing, to Eren.

He began laughing.

It started as a snort, then a giggle, then a chortle, then a full blown hysterical fit of laughter.

"So am I!" he gasped, squealing, yanking Eren's collar down and smothering his mouth with Eren's. The teen's eyes snapped fully open in shock as Levi ran his tongue around Eren's mouth. The startled human realized what was happening and joined in, their mouths intertwining, Levi winning the quiet battle for dominance. The kiss went on and on, until finally Eren pulled away, a fistful of his hair still firmly gripped in Levi's palm.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Levi!" he gasped, saliva connecting their mouths. Levi smiled, fangs glinting, and he grabbed Eren's waist, swinging him to the side of the bed. He began tearing the buttons of his shirt with his teeth, eager. "Holy crap this can't be real." Eren sighed in ecstasy before squeaking as Levi expertly ground his knee into Eren's crotch while kissing and licking his chest. Levi feverishly pulled down Eren's pants. "Shit, fuck, what's happening- never mind, I love it, I don't care..." Levi moaned, heavily taking in air he didn't need and shoving it out of his dead lungs. Eren bit Levi's lip and grasped the vampire's crotch as Levi peeled off Eren's boxers. "Oh?" Levi smiled at Eren's throbbing erection. "This is fun." he continued, smirking and experimentally licking the precum from him. " Gah..." Eren whimpered, and he nearly came just from that. "Wow." Levi raised an eyebrow, kissing him in between words. "Edgy and eager, are we?~ virgin?" Eren nodded in reply, panting. Levi gave an evil smirk and wrapped his tongue around Eren's entire swollen member, then bobbed his head down.

"Aah! Aah!" Eren moaned. "How did you just..." he breathed, not truly caring, only wanting him to do it again. "You're fucking a vampire, bitch! Human intercourse _pales_ in comparison!" Levi laughed, and concisely wetted Eren, bluntly shoving a finger in. "AH! AAH!" he screamed this time. Not waiting for two, eager, Levi shoved himself in. "WAA ah!" Eren shouted, tears beading at his eyes as he strained to close them and grip the sides of the bed. "Shit, does it hurt?" Levi paused. Eren's chest heaved. "No... it's bliss!"

Levi dominantly grinned and gripped Eren's thigh, pushing harder. "N ya... holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap," Eren groaned. Levi licked the side of his face as Eren grasped his back so hard his shirt tore and long, angry red marks welted his skin. The seme vampire threw the remains of the shirt in the corner and picked Eren up, still inside the human, and shoved him against the wall, causing him to cum and tilt his head up, breaking into a sweat. The heat from Eren and his moans egged him on.

"Levi? Heichou! I stopped by!" a female voice called.

Eren gave a look of horror and betrayal at Levi and the lamia shook his head, raising his eyebrow. "What do you want, Petra?!" Levi yelled back. "Half-demon _friend,_ don't freak out. We're okay." he whispered to Eren. "WHERE'S MY CHEESE SANDWICH?!" she screamed suddenly. "Someone ate it, Sherlock!" Levi winked at Eren and he blushed. Petra strolled in, swinging her orange hair. Eren gasped and Levi shook his head again. "Petra, my god, you kind of interrupted something!" he groaned in annoyance. "Sorry. Oh, hi!" she beamed, attention turning to Eren. "You must be 'someone', haha! Nice too meet you, human, I'm Petra. Lovely, bye bye!" Eren's face contorted in humiliation and confusion. "All your friends like this?" he whispered to Levi. "Yes." he replied quickly.


End file.
